


Because of you I feel like I’m flying through the skies

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: Enhypen's friendship is just- UwU [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, idk what else to tag, the maknae line fights about who they think would be the best in a zombie apocolypes, this has snow in it because you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: So it came as a surprise to everyone, even Ni-ki himself when he asked for cuddles without a sign that he wants them.(title from all about you by Astro)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishmura Riki | Ni-Ki & Everyone
Series: Enhypen's friendship is just- UwU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194185
Kudos: 52





	Because of you I feel like I’m flying through the skies

**Author's Note:**

> You may see misspellings in Heeseung and Sunoo's names because I'm really dumb and forgot how to spell them and was too lazy to look it up.
> 
> Enjoy :D I'm actually kind of proud of this!
> 
> !!!I AM NOT SHIPPING THE MEMBERS, THEY ARE ALL JUST CLOSE FRIENDS IN THIS FIC!!!

Though Ni-ki would never admit it, he  _ loved _ affection, If Jungwon was giving him head pats and stopped, Ni-ki would bump his hand for more. (the first time he did this, Jungwon and jay both burst out laughing at his cuteness, they have since then gotten used to his antics.) Other things he would do for affection included, but not limited to, making grabby hands at the others when he wanted a hug, softly kicking them under the table when he felt left out, and staring at them for an excessive amount of time when he wanted them to notice him. 

Over the months Enhypen got used to his subtle ways of asking for affection, it became more of a routine for them, they weren’t used to Ni-ki verbally asking for cuddles. Because he only verbally asks when all else has failed, and he really wants them. 

So it came as a surprise to everyone, even Ni-ki himself when he asked for cuddles without a sign that he wants them.

It all started on a winter day, it was a break day, so nobody had any schedules, Niki was sleeping in Sunoo’s bed, who was currently on his phone, trying to play his game the best he can when Ni-ki was clinging to him like a Kohala. The front door suddenly closed loudly, Sunoo was afraid Ni-ki was going to wake up, but he didn’t, the only indication he was even alive, was the small snores and the grunt he let out from the loud noise.

“NI-KI AND SUNOO GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! IT’S SNOWING!” Heesung yelled opening the bedroom door wide. The Maknae like hyung quickly threw on a jacket and when he saw no sign of movement from Niki, he went over to the bed, and violently shook him. Ni-ki only groaned and clung tighter to Sunoo, his nose scrunching, making him look all the more adorable. “NI-KI~~~” Jungwon yelled, skipping into the room, knowing the younger would not wake up without extreme measures unless it was a practice day. 

Soon the rest of the members filled in, yelling at him to wake up. Niki only clung tighter to Sunoo, making him feel like he was being suffocated. “Ni-ki, love you hun, but if you don’t wake up right now, we’ll poor snow on you,” Jake said calmly, finally getting Ni-ki to sit up. 

Nobody should be able to look this adorable after just waking up, Sunghoon thought with a fond smile. “What’s happening, did someone die? Did Jungwon hyung finally win at rock paper scissors, Did Jay hyung actually die from stress?” Sunoo laughed loudly at the confusion of the youngest. “It’s snowing bub!” Jungwon cheered loudly, startling the sleepy boy. “Come on, let’s go make a snowman or something,” Jay said reaching out his hand for the young to take. “Noo I want cuddles” Ni-ki whined, only realizing what he said after he said it, he quickly his under the covers of the bed, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

“We will all give you cuddles after you come to play with us in the snow,” Sunghoon said, being the first to overcome the shock that Ni-ki actually said what he wanted. “Fine” Ni-ki pouted, but got out of bed, finally letting Sunoo escape. 

After about an hour of building a snowman, (Ni-ki kept on destroying the snowman, it took jay holding him in pace for them to finish the snowman) and another thirty minutes of throwing snowballs at each other, they finally settled down in the living room, the Maknaes had gone to make hot chocolate, everything was perfect- wait the maknaes making hot chocolate, that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.

Jake quickly went to check on the maknaes, feeling slightly scared for the poor kitchen. But the sight he saw, was far from disastrous, it was adorable. Niki was sitting next to Sunoo on the counters and Jungwon was stirring the chocolate in with the milk. The maknaes luckily had not noticed him, too immersed in their conversation about which of their Hyungs would be the best in a zombie apocalypse. Jungwon was defending Jay with his last breath, Sunoo was defending Sunghoon, and Ni-ki was saying that Jake and Heesung would be the best. Jake quickly took a picture of them, loving their adorable faces as they tried to intimidate each other by crossing their arms or sticking their tongues out. 

“Glad to know that at least someone cares about me,” Jake said dramatically, “of course he chose you, you treat him like a son.” Sunoo laughed “not true, Jake hyung could make food too!” “then what about Heesung hyung?” Jungwon asked, “Heesung hyung feels like he would cure me of my boredom!” Ni-ki stated, “you have the absolute worst choice Ni-ki.” Jungwonn laughed as he brought out seven cups.

“you’re just upset because I didn’t choose you,” Ni-ki said sticking his tongue out, which led to a battle of ‘I am not’s’ and ’yes you are’ Jake just sighed fondly shaking his head before calling the others to get hot chocolate. 

“What are you guys arguing about?” Sunghoon questioned, “on which one of you guys would be the best in the zombie apocalypse.” Jungwon said, “I chose Sunghoon hyung because he’s quick, Jungwon chose jay hyung because he’s his favorite, and Ni-ki defended Jake hyung because he can cook and he treats him like a son, and Heesung hyung because he’s fun.” Sunoo added, making Jay smile widely, Sunghoon high fiving sunoo, and Heesung corner Ni-ki in a bone-crushing hug. Jake already knowing that Ni-ki chose him, just laughed at the others.

After grabbing their homemade hot chocolate, they all huddled on the floor of the living room, in order of Jay, Ni-ki, Sunghoon, Sunoo, Jake, Heesung, and Jungwon. Jay wrapping an arm around the youngest as they watched some sappy Korean drama that Sunoo had insisted on watching. Nobody really found any interest in it, but they found happiness in being in each other’s embrace. 


End file.
